The Things We Can't Do
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: I have decided that it was time to lay down some rules or more like the things that the wrestlers are no longer allowed to do. This is nothing but humor and if you don’t like out of character wrestlers then don’t read. The first wrestler that I will be li
1. Undertaker and Kane

I have decided that it was time to lay down some rules or more like the things that the wrestlers are no longer allowed to do. This is nothing but humor and if you don't like out of character wrestlers then don't read. The first wrestler that I will be listing is Undertaker.

1. Taker is no longer allowed to steal hair from anyone to try to curse them because everyone has complained about how bad it hurts when he pulls their hair out.

2. He is no longer allowed to wear pink tights around the fans it scares them and he gave a woman a heart attack.

3. He is no longer allowed to eat smarties and drink jack daniels because it isn't funny when a 6"7 or 6"8 man tried to fly and busted his head open on the ceiling after jumping on the bed to get "air".

4. Taker is no longer allowed to chase Vicky around back stage screaming that he has her soul and he isn't giving it back.

5. He is longer allowed to pop out of Kane's locker yelling I'm not touching you because it cause Kane to hit him.

6. He is no longer allowed to kidnap Shannon Moore when he wants a toy to play with. Shannon always comes back scared out of his mind and isn't his self for months at a time. We still don't know what happens in those sessions.

7. Taker is not allowed to stand in the hallway hiding behind his hand claiming that no one can see him only John Cena can do that and it doesn't even work for him.

8. Taker cannot go around back stage yelling damn for no reason. It scares people and they all seem to think that he is going crazy. Well we don't have proof that he isn't.

9. Undertaker is no longer allowed to appear in the ring naked claiming that his followers stole his ring attire we almost had a riot on or hands.

10. And finally the undertaker is no longer allowed to have his own room in the hotel because he always orders too much paper view and room service. He doesn't even eat it and watch them all he does is sit on his bed and think of way to mess with the other Wrestlers.

Now Kane has actually been a little worse than his brother the past few months so his list will be a little longer.

1. Kane is no longer allowed to steal Rey's masks because his head doesn't fit them and we had to cut one of him the other night.

2. Kane is no longer allowed to handle or be around fire, lighter, matches, candles, wood or hair spray. Thanks to him I have to wear a wear for six months.

3. He is no longer allowed to play follow the leader because he isn't a very good leader and has cause a few of our newer wrestlers to jump into a fire more than once. It isn't his fault but he does it just to see them burn.

4. Kane cannot go out in public without Undertaker or Triple HHH with him at all times. He seems to like to hump women's legs. It scares them a little and we have a lot of explaining to do to our fans. I am very sorry to all the women who have had their legs humped by him.

5. Kane is no longer allowed to trick Hornswaggle to come back into his area just so he can see if leprechauns fly. We all know that it is Fairies that can fly.

6. He is no longer allowed to wear a gold wing and call himself the gold stander even though he is better than the real one. It seems to make Ben crabby and a crabby Ben isn't a good Ben.

7. Kane is no longer allowed to try to set Jeff on fire because he wants to see if the fire will burn different colors. It is wrong and Jeff has enough problems with fire he don't need any more.

8. There will no longer be and I repeat there will no longer be a Kane's kissing booth set up outside of the arena because he just uses it as excuse to hump women's legs. No means no Kane so does down and stop.

9. Kane is no longer allowed within ten feet of Mr. Socko because the last time he got near him he used him as a cock cover. It's given him nightmares and he has been thinking about retiring.

10. Kane is no longer allowed to get mad at Sin when she doesn't put him in a chapter that he isn't in and decide to hide Bob from me.

11. He is no longer allowed to hold Bob for ransom for him to be placed in a story that isn't about him. (No Kane I will not be placing you in Jeff Looks At Me)

12. He is no longer allowed to attack Sam and kidnap her because he isn't in her story. I would like my OC Character back in one piece and not hurt at all. I mean it Kane or you won't like the next story you are in.

13. Kane is no longer allowed to Dye Taker's hair pink to match his pink tights because I have burnt them and will burn every one he gets.

14. Kane is no longer allowed to use "I am Kane, The Kane." We all know who you are and we love you.

15. And finally Kane is no longer allowed to run around the arena naked because he gets tackled to the ground by all the gay guys that are waiting to try to hook up with all their favorite wrestlers. I bet you will know what no and stop mean now won't you.

**A/N: Alright tell me what you think. If you like it I will keep going if not then I'll stop and take it down. I just thought it would be funny to do this. That's what happens when I get bored huh? LUV SIN!! This is for pure fun and I don't own any of them but if I did I would do suck wicked things to their bodies. I hope you like R&R**


	2. JTG, Shad, Cm Punk and Edge

Now I will be going after JTG, Shad, CM Punk and none other than Edge. The first one will be JTG so enjoy it and I hope that you like it as much as you liked the first two lists.

JTG

1. JTG is no longer allowed to "borrow" Casper's thongs and not give them back or buy her new ones.

2. He is no longer allowed to try to sell dresses that the divas are still wearing. The fans don't have a shot in getting them off. After all they are wrestlers too.

3. HE isn't allowed to give back the things that he borrowed from Ted and Cody. They aren't all that priceless after all.

4. HE is allowed to have a kissing booth outside the arena because he will bring in a crowd of female fans.

5. He isn't allowed to tape the girls get undressed and selling the tapes on ebay no matter if he is about the money money or not.

6. He is no longer allowed to dance around the hallway naked it makes the girls horny and horny divas don't wrestle very well.

He wasn't very bad but Shad on the other hand is worse so here you go.

1. Shad is no longer allowed to wear my heels because his big feet break my high heel shoes and he doesn't even pay me back for them.

2. HE isn't allowed to wear make up outside of work because he makes an ugly girl.

3. He is no longer allowed to go shopping in other superstar's hotel rooms because they spend a lot of money on their things and are whinny little brats when it gets taken.

4. Shad is no longer allowed to go behind the guy that says damn and say it every time he says it. "I know lame but work with me here."

5. He is no longer allowed to strip in the ring because it seems that Kelly Kelly really likes to see what he has and will run out there wrapped in a towel straight out of the shower just to watch. Then some fan snatches off the towel and let me say having a naked Kelly Kelly on the ramp isn't a good thing because all kinds of guys try to jump over the barricade and get to her. Which in turns causes a fight with Shad and said fans which in turns causes law suits so to the guys that got the crap beat out of them I am sorry but blame the guy that ripped off her towel.

6. Shad is no longer allowed to hack into my computer and place himself into my stories because I always look at my chapters before I post them and know what I wrote and didn't write. But don't worry Shad you will be getting yours from a certain Morrison.

7. He is no longer allowed to steal Morrison' s coat because he is such a baby about it instead of going to you and asking for it back he comes and cries as he wraps himself around me like a little baby. I haven't slept in five days thank you very much. GIVE THE COAT BACK OR IT'S ON BOY!!

8. Shad I shouldn't have to say this because I thought that you were smarter than this but you are no longer allowed around the undertaker because he is now coming after your soul after you stole his lucky hat. He has been in my bed too now I have two big babies to deal with. (I told you before if you don't ooc wrestlers don't read so don't flame they will be deleted.)

9. Just in Shad is no longer allowed around Kane, Cm Punk and Jeff Hardy. Kane wants his mask, Punk wants his tape and Jeff wants his belt back. Give them back before I have to buy a bigger bed. Men I swear they need to grow up some.

Let me tell you all now Punk isn't as straight edge as he claims he is. So I had to give him a list of things that he is no longer allowed to do.

1. Punk is no longer allowed to hang out with Jeff Hardy because he gets sugar high and runs around in his thongs hey wait those are my thongs. Damn it Punk get your ass back here right now. Why is it always my thongs?

2. He is no longer allowed to steal my thongs because I only have one pair left and I am wearing them right now.

3. PUNK YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO HIDE IN MY CLOSET TO SEE WHO I WILL BE SLEEPING WITH TONIGHT WE ALL KNOW THAT KANE HAS BOB AND HE IS THE ONLY MAN FOR ME!! IF I FIND YOU IN MY CLOSET A SLEEP AGAIN I WILL USE YOU FOR DIRTY WICKED THINGS AND YOU JUST MIGHT NOT WANT TO LEAVE!! (Sorry Kane still hasn't given me Bob back.)

4. He is no longer allowed to play Dare Double dare or dirty dare because I will not get you out of the tree when you are naked again. And I will let the girls in the streets take pictures and tell them to post them on Myspace. Maybe the you might learn to say no to a dare.

5. Punk is no longer allowed to go trick or treating back stage because this year he went as a stripper and had Kandy, John and Shad chasing him around in my thongs no less with a handful of twenties in their hands.

6. Punk is no longer allowed to call me at all no matter what because every time he does I have to spend hours at the time on my cell and it drains my battery I have bought four new batteries for my phone in the last two months.

7. He is no longer allowed to hang out with Kane because he lit Kelly Kelly's hair on fire as he walked around back stage flicking a lighter. She is now wearing a wig until her hair comes back.

8. Punk is no longer and I repeat this is no longer allowed to have his own room because he stashes candy every where and when he is gone Jeff Hardy breaks in and trashes the place looking for pixie sticks. I regret ever giving him any of those.

Edge.

1. Edge is only allowed to sit in a chair on his hands and not touch anything. I will get into this a little more before I end the list.


	3. Edge, Matt and Jeff Hardy

I told you I would go more into edge's list so here we go this first part is for edge so have fun.

1. Edge is no longer allowed to drive anywhere because he caused a forty five car pileup on the highway in California because he was so sugar from pixie sticks (that he jacked from Jeff that Jeff jacked from Punk) that he kept zig zagging in between traffic.

2. He is no longer allowed to go anywhere near the divas locker rooms because last week he stole all the divas clothes while they were in the showers and sold them to the female fans outside splitting the money with Shad and JTG.

3. He is no longer allowed to hit on me because the next time he comes near me I and shaving his head bald because he cut my hair past my ears after it finally grew back from Kane's crap.

4. Edge is no longer allowed to be near any wrestler or diva if he isn't working and after he does what he has to do he has to sit in his little chair until he is needed again.

5. Edge will be packed with all the things and drove to where ever we need him to be because we fear for our lives when he is on the road behind a wheel.

6. Edge is no longer allowed to be near female fans because it seems to be that he doesn't know how to keep his dick in his pants and has made over a thousand dollars by charging women to touch it. He will be turning that money over to me because he owes me for my hair my clothes and for the three doors on my car that he blew up.

7. He is no longer allowed around potatoes and tail pipes because he blew up Punks new Hummer.

8. He is no longer allowed anything that can explode.

9. He is no longer allowed to have sex in the ring because he doesn't know how to clean up his mess and that shit is just nasty.

10. Edge is no longer allowed to wear my dresses because it seems to me that they always are returned burnt.

11. Edge is no longer allowed to go around in the showers Divas or Men's shower singing Shawn Michaels "Sexy Boy" Sing because he really can't sing all that well and I have had to stop a few people from killing him.

12. Edge is no longer allowed to be alone in a locker room because he seems to take it on himself to clean it up and throws everyone things away.

13. Edge is never allowed in the same room as Rope, Michelle McCool and a kiddie pool filled with Jell-O. Let's just say that they had the whole room dyed red from the jell-o and they both ended up hanging from the rope on the ceiling and I have no idea how they did it.

14. He is no longer allowed around Michelle McCool because he steals her bras and thongs and wears them around back stage.

15. He is no longer allowed to wear anything put jeans and a tee shirt because it seems all his other clothes are women's clothes and we can't have a guy looking better then the divas in their clothes now can we?

Now let me tell you about little ole' Matt Hardy because he may look so sweet and innocent but believe me behind that sexy smile is the biggest prankster that you'll ever find. So this list is going to be different. It is going to be a list of the things that he has done.

1. Matt Hardy has dyed my hair pink and made me promise not to shave it off by holding Bob Hostage and I had to do what he said because I am very fond of Bob.

2. Matt has stole all of John Cena's hats and told him the only way he was getting them back was if he beat Mark Henry in a mud wrestling match and he sold tickets to all the superstars and Divas. He made five hundred dollars that night.

3. Matt waited until I was asleep one night last month and he got four other wrestlers to take me out of my room and strapped my to the flag pole on the top of the hotel we were in and left me there until 9 am even after I woke out 20 minutes later with him laughing at me. I looked down and saw that he had taken my shirt off and I was there naked. I'll still never live that one down.

4. Matt and Jeff got Kane and Undertaker drunk and then made then pass out and took pictures of them cuddled up together and in some positions that I know people just don't sleep in. They are holding these pictures hostage along with my BOB.

5. He stole HHH's sledge hammer and replaced it with a larger plastic penis with balls that were shaped as a handle. (Paul almost killed him for that one. He did it while he was a sleep with the hammer and woke up to a penis in his face it was so funny I almost pissed myself laughing."

The others I will list later because his brother has a long list of things that he isn't allowed to do anymore because he seem to think that because he is one of my favorites that he can get away with everything. If I haven't let Kane, Taker and Punk get away with anything what makes him think that I will let him?

1. Jeff is no longer allowed to room with me because he dyed my hair pink and orange while I was asleep and I had to pay out of my pockets for more pillows cases and pillows because he didn't wash my hair out right.

2. He is no longer allowed to have pixie sticks because he seems to believe that no one can see him when he is naked and runs up and down the hall all night long until he falls asleep in front of my or Undertaker's door. It never fails.

3. He is no longer allowed to hang out with Kane because he thinks he can fly now because Kane picks him up and throws him down the ramp and makes him sail through the top and middle ropes in the ring.

4. He is no longer allowed to be in the same room with Undertaker because it seems that he can get him pissed in less than two second. I walked in with him hanging upside down from the light in the middle of the ceiling hog tied and gagged. I took a picture and am black mailing him with it as we speak. He has to wash my clothes and buy me new thongs since Punk doesn't want to.

5. He is no longer allowed to give me movies because they are only movies of horror movies about clowns and they scare the shit out of me. It doesn't help when he jumps out of my closet dressed up as one. I beat the shit out of him that night. I honestly think he won't do that again.

6. _Jeff muse: Sin is no longer allowed to keep me tied to her bed when Kane holds Bob Hostage for she doesn't do the wicked things that she promises._

7. _Sin is no longer allowed to make these lists about how I can't do anything she can't stop me and I bought her nothing but pink thongs ha ha ha!!_

8. Jeff stop it. _Hell no this is really fun. Sin is no longer allowed to walk around with clothes on because I gave all her clothes to Edge and Punk they are fighting over them right now._

9. Sorry about that I had to tie Jeff up again he doesn't seem to know how to behave at all. He is no longer allowed near my computer because he seems to know how to block it where I can't change what he has written.

10. Jeff is no longer allowed to do my wash because now I have no clothes but the ones that I have on and will have to go shopping again.

11. Jeff is no longer allowed to go around backstage screaming Jeff Hardy...HHHHHAAAAARRRRDDDDY!! It makes people want to take him out and I'm not a big girl so I can't hold all of them back.

12. He is no longer allowed to tie Shannon up and mail him to Undertaker when he gets on his nerves because sometimes Undertaker doesn't open all his packages when he gets them and Shannon was almost dead this time. And now he is back in the clutches of Undertaker and won't be able to wrestle for a long time.

13. He is no longer allowed to sing Time to Play the game while he is in the shower because Paul gets whiny and wants me to rock him like a baby saying that it's his saying and he wasn't allowed to say it. Men I swear.

14. He is no longer and this is very important he is no longer allowed near any new wrestler because he has been hanging out with Undertaker, Kane and Big Show way too long and has decided that he would harvest their souls. We now have about ten new wrestlers that act like they are three years old because Jeff screwed up the spell and Undertaker won't change them back because he knows that it is making my job a whole lot harder.

15. He is no longer allowed to ask anyone are we there yet because I had to sit through it for an eight hour layover yesterday and I knocked him out and had to have Paul and Taker to hold me back from cutting off his tongue. After I cooled down I'm glad that I didn't, because he is very good with his tongue. Better then Bob I am afraid.

16. Jeff is no longer allowed to go out to the club without at least four people that can watch him because he seems to always come home naked from a club and a video always appears on boob tube with him stripping after too much to drink.

17. Jeff hardy is no longer allowed to leave his room without me or Mark Henry because he has taken over humping women's legs and has also started to hump men's legs.

18. The only candy Jeff is allowed to eat is Skittles because he stole all my pixie sticks and got sugar high again and this time we had to stop him from jumping off the roof of the 10 floor hotel that we are staying in. Plus I know that he hates skittles hahaha!!

19. Jeff Hardy is allowed to have a kissing booth because I will be there to make sure that he doesn't hump anyone's legs. Plus it would be a crime not to share what he can do with his tongue. So tickets are ten bucks a pop.

20. He is no longer allowed to go to Disney World in any country because he got caught feeling up Minnie Mouse 65 times. You would think that after the first time he would learn his lesson.

**a/n: The next list will be vince, part two of takers and mark henry so enjoy until then hope you like it. Luv Sin!!**


	4. Supterstars take over list

**_We have a surprise for all of you because right now Sin is tied to her bed with Punk and Edge tickling her all over her body with feathers. We have decided that our oh so loving Sin needs to have a list of her owns but this list is of all the things that she has to do and if she doesn't then soon there will be a list of punishments for her. Also we have kidnapped Dark Kaneanite and SBMFanatic for their reviews oh yes you two will get yours too. _**

**_The first list will be written by Undertaker and Kane. They each have their own list for each one of them so this might take a few chapters. I'll give the keyboard to Taker now. This is Jeff signing off (for now.)_**

**_Taker's list of things that Sin Dark and SMB will have to do to be let go._**

**_1. _****_Sin will have to walk around in every outfit that we pick for her because unlike most women she doesn't show off that nice package she has._**

**_2. _****_Sin has to sleep in JBL's bed for a week because she made me sleep with him for a week one time. Let's see how she likes to role play Harry Potter all the damn time. _**

**_3. _****_Dark will have to whip Punk every time he tries to steal Sin's thongs. Some things shouldn't be stolen from a woman._**

**_4. _****_Dark will be chain to my bed Monday, Wens, Friday and Sunday. Then she will be chain to Kane's bed for Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. We will be allowed to do anything we want to her body. Oh that is going to be so much fun. _**

**_5. _****_SMB has to give Kane a bath every night for a week naked._**

**_6. _****_SMB has to dress up as a Catholic School girl for Punk any time he wants her to for three weeks. _**

**_7. _****_Sin has to buy me new pink tights and swear she won't burn them._**

**_8. _****_Sin has to be a stripped for Matt, Edge and Jeff any time they want her to for a month just because I can._**

**_9. _****_Dark has to be my slave for a week after Kane and I have our turns of course. (Hey what about me asshole.)_**

**_10. _****_(Wait your turn Punk remember you were just a throw in she wanted us first) Dark has to sleep with Punk when she isn't with Kane or I._**

**_11. _****_SMB has to do our clothes because we don't trust Sin or Dark to do them they might do something to them._**

**_12. _****_SMB has to dress up as Lita and walk Kane to the ring for a week just to piss Edge and Matt off._**

**_13. _****_Sin has to give us anything that we want no matter what it is we ask her for. (Evil Smile and wicked laugh)_**

**_14. _****_Sin has to be led around on a collar by Jeff because he is no longer allowed to go out in Public without a baby sitter. Let's see how much she likes a taste of her own medicine._**

**_15. _****_Dark has to do the kissing booth and she only is allowed to kiss women._**

**_16. _****_Dark has to kill BOB and bury him so Sin won't have a man anymore._**

**_17. _****_SMB will help Dark Kill Bob._**

**_18. _****_SMB will also help bury him._**

**_19. _****_Sin has to watch BOB being killed._**

**_20. _****_Sin then will have to go with edge and wrestle in a kiddie pool filled with pudding and has a rope hanging from the ceiling. Maybe we can get him to get tied up with her too._**

**_21. _****_Hey big brother it is my turn._**

**_22. _****_Shove off Kane you'll get it in a minute I'm not done._**

**_23. _****_Sin has to walk naked to the ring and pretend that she doesn't know that she is naked no matter how many people tell her that she is because I know that she is the reason that my ring gear was stolen and this is pay back._**

**_24. _****_Sin has to take Shannon Moore's place as my toy because he is not here right now because Jeff didn't tell me that he mailed him to me and he almost died. This is going to be so much fun._**

**_25. _****_Dark has to have sex with me and Kane together at least ten times._**

**_26. _****_SMB gets to sleep with anyone that she wants to._**

**_It is now Kane's turn or he will start to cry so don't think that we are done with them yet._**

**_This is just for Sin._**

**_1. _****_Sin has to walk through the halls of the arena singing I Love Pussy as loud as she can three times a day for a week._**

**_2. _****_Sin has to do any wicked deed to my body that I tell her to._**

**_3. _****_Sin has to let me do any wicked deed to her body that I want to._**

**_4. _****_Sin has to but me in every story she writes because I am always the star and I need others to know that I'm the one that makes the story._**

**_5. _****_Sin has to forget about BOB he isn't coming back._**

**_6. _****_Sin has to Put me In Jeff Looks At Me._**

**_7. _****_Sin has to start humping women's legs because I am no longer allowed to do so. Thanks Bitch Dark was next on my list too._**

**_8. _****_Sin has to learn how to tie a cherry stem into a knot with her tongue._**

**_9. _****_How do you know that she doesn't know how to do that Kane?_**

**_10. _****_I don't know do you know if she can Jeff?_**

**_11. _****_You should ask her._**

**_12. _****_(Goes to ask Sin if she can tie a cherry stem into a knot with her tongue) YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS. I am so going to have fun with that mouth later Sin!_**

**_13. _****_Sin has to share what she can do with her mouth to anyone that I tell her too._**

**_14. _****_Sin has to go shopping with me so I can get her the clothes that I want her to wear and she cannot give them ever or I will let Dark And SMB kill BOB like Taker told them too. I just happen to like BOB so I will protect him ...for now._**

**_15. _****_Sin has to give me back all my matches, lighters and candles because I am having with drawls from fire._**

**_16. _****_Sin has too get trashed with us and allow us to video tape everything we do to her that night so she can see it the next day. "(EVIL, EVIL, EVIL SMILE AND VERY WICKER LAUGH)_**

**_17. _****_Dark you are in that one too._**

**_18. _****_Sin has to let Jeff dye her hair any color he wants to for the next year and she isn't allowed to cut it off or change the color or something bad will happen to BOB._**

**_19. _****_Sin has to give Shad all her high heel shoes because she won't need them anymore._**

**_20. _****_Final one Sin has to steal me all of Rey Mysterio's mask and expand them so they will fit me._**

**A/N: They kidnapped me and did all kinds of evil things to me I am so sorry Dark and SMB for getting you guys into this. I hope you enjoy the new twist. I do not own Dark or SMB just thought they would like to be a part of the list. LUV Sin!!**


	5. MAtt's Half List And I Takeover Again

**_It's time for my list for Sin and Dark if I get done then I will turn it over to Edge and Jeff to get theirs in too._**

**_1. _****_Sin has to allow me to write on her computer anytime I want because she has this great laptop that I can play my games on too. (Looks around before he covers the screen) This is the computer that I will look at porn on and list all my new pranks._**

**_2. _****_Sin has to help me carry Jeff and Edge to the hotel roof naked and tied them to that flag post for the punishment that Dark gave us for their little stunts on everyone._**

**_3. _****_Kane and Undertaker will be taking pictures and they will be on sell on eBay. _**

**_4. _****_Sin has to wrestle against Maria in a strip match and she isn't allowed to wear anything under the outfit that she wears. Oh and she will be losing too._**

**_5. _****_Dark will be the special ref. _**

**_6. _****_Dark will be tied to my bed for a week after Kane Undertaker and Punk get through with her._**

**_7. _****_Dark has to dye her hair orange and pretend that she is a fairy for Halloween and she will be going with Edge to the Halloween party because he is going as a Fairy king._**

**_8. _****_Dark will be doing Takers clothes and she will be selling them on eBay instead of washing them. I bet we will make a lot of money with that._**

**_9. _****_Sin will also be tied to my bed when the others are done with her so she can watch what I do to Dark and then maybe I will do the same thing to her._**

**_10. _****_Sin will be Kane's pet after she is Jeff's cat because Jeff is mad that he can't hump legs anymore._**

**_11. _****_Shit someone grab sin she has gotten untied and now she is making a run for it. _**

**_12. _****_I got her._**

**_13. _****_Watch out Jeff she has a ...chair._**

**_14. _****_Dear god here she comesssssssssssssssssssss... _**Hello everyone I once again back at the keyboard after knocking both the Hardy's and Edge out. I will not be doing anything that is in these list and SMB plus Dark if you would like to put your own little list together please do get a hole of me.****

**_15. _**Jeff has to walk around shackled so he knows what it feels like not being able to walk without something pulling on you.****

**_16. _**Matt will be wearing a collar and won't be allowed off of it unless he is in the ring. Dark and SMB will be walking him any where they want to.****

**_17. _**Kane and Undertaker cannot have sex for three weeks after Dark and SMB get done with their punishments.****

**_18. _**Undertaker will be wearing all the dresses his brother bought me to the ring and he will be fighting in them.****

**_19. _**Shit Taker just walked in so until next time I will let you go.

**A/N: Sorry about all that my muses have taken over but now I am back and I would like it if you two came up with your list of punishments for our oh so loving wrestlers and we'll get them up. Until then have fun and I hope that you enjoy. Sorry so short.**


	6. SMBs and Darks list

SMB's list so far

1. Undertaker and Kane have to carry me around piggyback style for a week.

2. CM Punk has to scream and run away from random wrestlers for a week.

3. Jeff and Matt have to hide me whenever Kane and Undertaker even think  
about kidnapping me.

4. Jeff has to let me do his hair, including dying it, whenever I'm bored.

5. Everyone has to leave Shannon Moore alone whenever I'm around because the  
poor guy is always getting picked on.

Dark's Revenge

_Now that I am finally free from Taker's bed it's time for some revenge, Dark style. And along with me for the ride are my three special enforcers, Kevin Nash, Bam Neely, and last but not least Colin Delaney. These three will be making sure that you who are about to be punished, mainly Taker and Kane, do your pittance's. Oh and Taker, tying me up isn't a punishment sweetheart, it's a pleasure. -laughs evilly- Alright on to the punishments, and boys try not to cry. Deadman you're up first._

1.) Since you like to tie people up, I think that you need to be chained down to your own bed. As you watch Mae Young strip.

2.) You like to wear pink, fine you'll wear it everyday for three straight months. Right down to the neon pink teddy you'll be sleeping in.

3.) During sex you will be submissive to Sin, SMB and I. No exceptions, no breaks for two weeks.

4.) You must operate a kissing booth, taking suggestions from fan girls and superstars alike. First person to kiss is Vickie...with tongue.

5.) You are to be the slave of Mr. Delaney, until he tires of you. And that means no threatening his life to make him end it sooner.

6.) You must let Jeff color your hair for the next PPV and you must imitate his entrance, right down the pelvic thrusts and the jumping on the turnbuckles and motioning to the crowd.

7.) Last, -for now anyways-, You must listen to Paul Bearer read porn for three hours accompanied by Vince and Mae acting as visual aids.

_Now, it's your turn Kane. Don't think that you're going to be getting off easy just because you're in my name. You sir are in some big, BIG trouble._

1.) You are to go and take tongue lessons from Jeff. And then test your new knowledge on your bound and gagged brother. -Innocent look- Did I forget to mention that to you Taker? Enjoy, big boy. -snickers-

2.) You must bow down and kiss Rey Mysterio's feet any time he asks you too.

3.) Since you want Sin to walk around in a dresses all the time, You have to wear a frilly french maid's uniform as you preform any deed, sexual or otherwise that Sin wants you too.

4.) You want to be a star, I have the perfect way for you to see how big a star you are...in Vince's private porn stash. You have to watch every single video that he has...twice.

5.) You are included in number 7 of your brothers' punishment as well.

6.) You have to let Kevin and Bam play out their fantasies with you, no matter what they are or what they contain.

7.) You want masks big boy, fine. You have to go to the mall and pose nude with only a Batman mask on, saying to everyone that walks past. "I am the Batman." in Santino's accent.

8.) You must accompany Jamie Noble on a date and let him have his way with you if he so desires.

9.) Finally, you must do a duet with Jillian Hall in the ring then follow it with a lap dace to King and an apology to Cole for what you did to him.

_-Laughter- You boys still wanna play? These were just off the top of my head, do you want me to sit down and really put my mind to coming up with punishments? Cause I will if you still want to push your luck. Now Matty you weren't so bad in your list, in fact I rather enjoyed it; all things considered. So I'm offering you a spot in my enforcers, and I'm giving you unlimited access to my computer. Have fun. Punky, you also have a spot if you wish, but I do have a short list for you. But I have the feeling you'll enjoy it._

1.) If you accept the enforcers position you must wear leather gear that looks like HBK's black leather and chain outfit.

2.) You must only wear thongs around the hotel room and only the ones that I give you. Sin needs her undies, man.

3.) You are to be tied down to my bed with silk and will let me do any wicked thing that comes to mind. But don't worry Punky, I'll also do anything you ask me too. I guess this one is a win-win situation.

_As for Jeffy and Edge, you haven't crossed me so I have no beef with you two. It's up to you to keep it that way. Anyways I'm off now, I have some, errr business with Punk to discuss. Kevin, Bam, Colin, Matty make sure that the brothers get started on their lists. If they resist let me know and I be back to 'encourage' them. -laughing evilly as Punk and I walk in the direction of my room- Oh and boys, one last thing. You both have to be wearing a smile while preforming your punishments. Have fun boys. -wiggles fingers then pinches Punks ass-_

_Now Matty Dark may have enjoyed your list but me I think that it was ok. Maybe you can do better sometime but not right now because I'm locked away from all of you so you cannot get to me or my computer. Now that I have finally gotten some alone time I have decided that I will let Dark come up with all the punishments as I go on with my list of Werstlers that aren't allowed to do any more. I have a feeling they are planning another attack on us Dark so keep an eye out and make sure Punk watches your back while you sleep well we know you aren't sleeping tonight but you know what I mean. Luv Sin!!_


	7. Wrestlers plot ag Sin and Dark

**_"I can't believe that we are letting three women get the best of us. I don't understand how Sin even got away in the first place. We all knew not to undo the handcuffs." Jeff said to the ones that were in his room._**

**_"Why are we here they haven't even gotten to us yet." Triple H said to him._**

**_"Oh but you are on the list. So is Shawn and Big Show. Vince and Shane. I also saw that she has one for a few of the Divas. They have gone mad and we need to do something about it." Matt said as they handed around the copies of the lists that they got off of Sin's computer._**

**_"What no she can't have my Sledge Hammer!" H said as he looked up from the list._**

**_"I can't go around back stage singing I feel pretty anymore? I will not stand for this." Shawn growled to them._**

**_"Do you see why we have to do this?" Taker asked them._**

**_"Oh yes we see." John said as he looked up from his list. "There is no way that she is going to stop me from hanging out with Randy. Even though we do try to outdo each other in everything."_**

**_"So first we take SMB and then we go after Dark but for right now Kane and Taker you guys need to go do what was given to you." Jeff said to them as he tried not to laugh._**

**_"Hell no!!" Taker said as Kane smiled._**

**_"I don't know Sin is fun in bed and she is freaky as hell man." Kane said as he stood up._**

**_"You don't have to be her submissive like I do." He said to him._**

**_"I always am any ways." Kane said before he left. _**

**_"I guess it's time to start on the attack. Jeff you and Matt tell SMB that Taker is looking for her to kidnap her and take her to your room while I write the note to Sin telling her that we have her." Edge said to them._**

**_"I can't." Matt said to them._**

**_"Why?" Jeff asked him._**

**_"I'm one of hers now!!" Yelled before he raced out of the room and down the hall to tell dark what was going on._**

**_"Shit he knows what we are doing." Edge said to him._**

**_"Don't worry he has his orders." Jeff said with a smile._**

**_"Really and you know he is on our side for sure?" Edge asked him as Taker left._**

**_"Let's just say blood is always thicker the chicks." Jeff said with a smile._**

**_"Yeah but you don't let him use your computer." Edge pointed out._**

**_"He made it crash with all the porn that he downloaded." Jeff said to him._**

**_"Let's just go and get SMB already." Edge said as he stood up._**


	8. Last Chapter by Dark Kaneanite

**A/N: Dark I can't add anything to this great chapter but this will be the last chapter this list because Dark and I will be writing part two to this in story form. nd there will be some lists in there and more wrestlers so enjoy and don't worry we will be putting the first chapter up very soon. So here is the last chapter written by Dark Kaneanite. Luv Sin!! **

Matt knocked loudly on Dark's door before he barged in, just in case she and Punk were in the middle of something. He even closed his eyes for good measure.

"Do you always come into rooms with your eyes closed?" Punk asked as he looked up from Dark's laptop.

"I was being considerate." Matt grumbled.

"YOU...considerate?" Punk snorted.

"I'll let that slide for now Pepsi boy. Where's Dark? And why aren't you tied down?" Matt asked as he played nervously with the end of his ponytail.

"That lasted about...ten minutes into last nights _activities_.." Punk grinned as Matt shifted again, seemingly uncomfortable..."And she's having a jewelry pow-wow with Bam and Festus."

"Festus?" Matt quirked his eyebrow skeptically.

"Yup, guy has some great ideas."

"So what are you doing?"

"Going over some chapters for Mirror, Sailaway and her manuscript Carnival Attraction."

"She's writing something about the new guy already?"

"Nope, smut book loosely based on her own carnie adventure."

"Oh, sooo do you know when she'll be back?" Matt started to rock back and forth as his eyes darted around the room.

"No, but she shouldn't be too much longer. Why?" Punk was starting to get suspicious of Matt's nervous behaviour.

"I just wanna talk to her...jeeze."

"About what?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just answer my question."

"Answer mine first."

"But I asked mine first."

"I'm older."

"I'm better looking."

"Says who?"

"Obviously Dark thinks so. I didn't see you tied to the bed last night."

"Asshole."

The door to the room opened again and Dark hurried into the room, a large duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Punk got up from the bed and took it from her, kissing her neck as he did so. She shivered and looked over at Matt, a small smile on her face.

"Matty, what's wrong? The guys resisting?"

"Uh, you could say that..." He didn't want to give them up, but those punishments were just cruel.

"Lemme guess, plotting against SMB, Sin and I?" She sat down on the bed and pulled the laptop over to her.

"How'd you know?"

"We're talking about Undertaker and Kane, two of the most revenge minded people in the business. To think that they would blindly follow what we decreed would be stupid...PUNK!" She cried as she surfed through the next chapter of Mirror.

"Yesssss?"

"You can't be in this one."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Because you were too young to be in wrestling when Kane played Fake Diesel."

"Fine..."

"Matty, I want you be my eyes and ears about what's going on...alright?"

"Yes ma'am...and I'm sorry about crashing your computer."

"Eh, don't worry about it, I never used my desktop."

"You sure?"

"Yep, no keep me posted."

"Alright."

Matt smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him as Dark let out a soft moan. Obviously Punk was enjoying his 'punishment', and Matt wondered what he would have to do to get a punishment like that. As he headed down the hallway he seen Kane sneaking around in the shadows. Kane held his finger to his lips and crept past him, heading towards her room. With a small smirk Matt headed towards the front door, imagining the look on Kane's face when he opened her door.

As he opened the front door he heard a loud thud above him and laughed as left quietly.


End file.
